


K is for Kiss

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Escape, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, On the Run, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge: Lucy and Flynn share their first kiss on a mission.





	K is for Kiss

Lucy pulled Flynn into the narrow alleyway between two buildings. The sound of police sirens and people shouting rent into the air. The festivities were still wild on the streets but the police were doing their best to track down the time team. Lucy knew they needed to blend in fast with the part. So, she did all she could think of, she stood on her tiptoes and reached a hand around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him.

It was obviously the last thing he had expected as she could taste the disbelief. For the briefest moment, she sensed he was going to pull away. But instead, he surprised her. He surrendered to kiss, and then kissed her back desperately and as hungrily as she kissed him.

His mouth a strange mix of hard and soft, with a voracious thirst and a feverish intensity, as if she were in danger of being completely consumed. His hands were in her hair, around her back, holding her in place so that he could claim her more completely. Damn, did he claim her.

Lucy had never been kissed quite so possessively in all her life. She loved it. He crushed her to him, filling his hands with the softness of her body, sweeping his tongue into her mouth.

She didn't seem to mind. In fact, her purse fell to the ground, and she kissed him back enthusiastically, welcoming the ferocity of his kisses, winding her arms around his neck, pressing herself even more tightly against him

Flynn kissed her with deep, explosively hungry kisses that she returned with equal fervour. She opened herself to him, wrapping one of her legs around his, moaning in pleasure as he filled his hand with her breast.

At first, he hadn’t known what she was doing. But then when her lips hit his and she then pulled back just enough to touch his lips with her tongue. Just the very tiniest tip of her tongue. Pleasure crashed through him. It was so intense that for one blindingly unsteady moment, he was afraid he might actually have embarrassed himself beyond recovery from just a kiss.

It was a heaven he'd dreamed of the past two years. He’d forgotten about the police and Rittenhouse who were chasing them. He’d forgotten everything but this woman in his arms. But he wasn’t so lost as he caught himself wondering if narrow alleyway they were currently in was dark enough for him to unzip his pants and pull up her mini skirt. Was it dark enough for him to take her, right there with her legs around his waist and her back against the roughness of the brick wall.

But the flash of a torch hit them, which brought reality crashing in on them. He had his tongue in Lucy’s mouth instead of rushing her to safety. One of his hands was filled with the softness of Lucy's backside as he pressed her hips hard against his arousal. His other hand was pressed to her covered breast not his gun where it should’ve been.

He couldn’t pull out of the kiss as Lucy overpowered him. She kept him locked into a slow and languorous kiss that made him lose touch as he sank into the pleasure. He only vaguely heard a couple lewd comments about how ‘Lucky’ he was and he should ‘get a room’ before the light was gone.

Before he knew it, Lucy pulled back from the kiss. They were both breathing hard. That was almost worse, because now he had to look at her. She was breathing hard, too, her breasts rising and falling rapidly, her nipples taut and clearly outlined beneath her dress, her face flushed, her lips swollen and moist from his kisses.

But it was her eyes that almost killed him. They were smoky with desire, brimming with unspent passion.

"I-uh, I think they are gone." she whispered, her voice was husky but her expression was all business. She looked to where the light had come from. Flynn had to wait for the sounds to filter into his senses. It seemed like the party was back on in the streets and no sounds of sirens or people running. No shouts of Police announcing themselves. He realised the kiss was nothing but a ruse. He felt foolish for getting caught up in it.

“Possibly.” Flynn said as he reluctantly let her go and tried to be more professional. He swallowed and cleared his throat as he moved to a crate by a dumpster and sat down. He needed to, as his legs were like jelly and he needed a moment to calm down. He mentally tried to think of something to make his arousal flag.

Lucy licked her lips, she still tasted him and the kisses they had just shared. She was pretty sure she’d need a run and a cold shower when she got back to the bunker. She looked at him as he sat down. She wanted to ask if he was ok or if he was as shaken as she felt. But she stopped herself as she hadn’t imagined his arousal or the passion between them.

“Should we talk about what happened?” she asked him, he quirked a questioning eyebrow at her.

“What do you want it to be?” he asked her, the question rankled her. She knew the easy way was to say it was a ‘ruse’ and to ignore the newfound level of sexual chemistry and tension between them. But the complicated answer meant a whole other situation that could be rife with more heartache than she could imagine. Though, it could also potentially be something amazing if the one kiss was just a taster of what was to come.

“I don’t know.” She said indecisively, she saw the flash of disappointment in his expression before he nodded taking her words as a rejection. “But, I wouldn’t mind finishing what was started when we’re not in some random back alley in 1966.” She added with a wry smile that was also flirtatious at the same time.

Flynn couldn’t help but chuckle, he nodded his head as he couldn’t argue with that. He also felt a little relieved that she wasn’t brushing off what happened between them. As it was random moment for their first kiss to happen but it had meant something to him.

“So, you going to sit there all night or are we going?” she asked him as she picked up her purse and pulled it back onto her shoulder.

“Give me a moment more. Please don’t look at me like that, it’s not helping.” He told her as Lucy had looked down at his crotch knowing full well what the ‘problem’ was. A small smile of feminine pleasure crossed her lips as she clearly enjoyed the fact she had such power over him. She looked to the entry way of the alley and smothered a happy chuckle.


End file.
